


Leaders

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They lived in a city in the middle of the ocean.





	Leaders

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Líderes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872714) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #099 - ocean.

They lived in a city in the middle of the ocean. For Elizabeth, a millenar alien city in another galaxy. For Teyla, the legendary city of the ancestors. It was too much to process, at times, and they had to be leaders to their people. They couldn’t hesitate or show incertitude, not in front of everyone else, it was one of many burdens of leadership, not having the same freedom enjoyed by all. Luckily, they had each other to count on, to confide their insecurities and fear. When all else proved to be overwhelming, at least they had each other.


End file.
